full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
M.A.N.T.I.S
"Werewolves, PAH!, your instance on "curing" these '''beasts' clouds your judgement Garrison. It doesn't matter how much you hate to admit it, Sven's right, these pests made are beyond saving, they're no longer human, curing their irritating disease is just a waste of time, they ought to be eradicated completely! Besides, who's to say they won't sprint back to their disgusting bodies hmm? Did you ever think of that? No, no you did not."'' -M.A.N.T.I.S' opinion on Cedric's cure. M'ain '''A'rtificial 'N'etwork of 'T'erran 'I'ntelligence 'S'ecurity (I suck at acronyms) is an A.I. created by Cedric Garrison to help him conduct his plans with curing lycanthropy worldwide, though M.A.N.T.I.S' apparent hatred of werecreatures doesn't exactly help. Later, when Cedric joins the Preservers, M.A.N.T.I.S accompanies his "Father" and becomes the teams main archive of supernatural intelligence, though he rarely seems keen on discussing them (except vampires, the guy's obsessed with them). Characteristics * '''Name: M'ain '''A'rtificial 'N'etwork of 'T'erran 'I'ntelligence 'S'ecurity * '''Aliases: M.A.N.T.I.S, Yellow Skynet (Mikey's doing) * Age: 6 months * Hair: none * Eyes: none * Likes: Vampires, killing Werewolves, Himself, Sven (Sees him as a good ally) Fish (A fascinating ornament) * Dislikes: Werewolves (Sees them nothing more then pests), Cedric's obsession with his "cure", Peter Talbot (Blames him for the spread of lycanthropy) * Family:'''Cedric Garrison (Creator) Appearance WIP Background WIP Personality Despite being a cold computer program, M.A.N.T.I.S is incredibly prideful and self-centered, with a touch of vanity. He cares quite a lot about his self-preservation, but not so much for human life, and even less for supernatural life. He sees Cedric's obsession with curing lycanthropy as a waste of time and resources, and Sven's cause for killing the carriers as an excellent one. Skills/Abilities Powers * '''Connection to the internet: M.A.N.T.I.S possess a continues connection to the World Wide Web, Dark Web, and can connect to any unprotected computer around the planet. He can identify any information publically available on the internet within a matter of seconds. * Knowledge of everything supernatural: M.A.N.T.I.S posses a fully digitised database of nearly all the information the Preservers have on the Supernatural. Like with the internet he can access the information in seconds and often quotes facts and information about the various supernatural creatures they have on record. Still despite his insistence that he knows everything their are gaps in his knowledge, as he did posses Cedric's core and is ignorant of extra dimensional creatures like the Rosen Dragons, confusing them with Earth Dragons. Skills * WAAAAY above average intelligence: Being comprised of massive banks of super computers and plugged in with a heavily sophisticated logic CPU M.A.N.T.I.S is extremely intelligent, and often lords facts over others to demonstrate this, calculating the chance of failure of his enemies. It is highly likely he even surpasses Cedric in terms of raw intelligence and knowledge, but his lack of creativity leads to his application of the knowledge being somewhat direct. * Hatred for werecreature kind: M.A.N.T.I.S vary hardware and software and designed for one thing, the preservation of humanity and the extinction of all extra-species that could infect or undermined human superiority. To do this the very first thing M.A.N.T.I.S was taught as an A.I was hate, an his inner most motivation stems from this one emotion. M.A.N.T.I.S was designed to be incapable of surrendering or even tolerating the presence of a supernatural creature in his close vicinity, with his entire computer banks often directing all their calculating power to destroying anything he deems inhuman. This gives him an amazing focus for an A.I, and an incredible capacity for brute force brutality. Equipment * Endless Supply of Android bodies: Comprised of a durable nano carbon muscular system, supported by a titanium tungsten alloy frame, M.A.N.T.I.S often assists the Preservers from a android avatar that can interact with the physical world, allowing him to assist them in the field. Unlike other more modern monster hunters, M.A.N.T.I.S's android bodies do not use Silver, gold or other weakening alloys tat can deliberate the supernatural, and are made to be disposable and easily repairable, allowing him to simply overwhelm his opponents with numbers. * Hidden lab in the Xander Mansion: M.A.N.T.I.S android bodies give him both a degree of expendability in the field but also a sense of immortality. As he is able to control them remotely he is completely removed from any sense of risk to himself, allowing him to fearlessly throw himself into combat with no fear of 'death.' This is due to the fact his central control centre and computer banks are heavily protected and located underneath the Xander mansion: meaning as long as the facility remains he cannot die as an entity. Voice actor Ross Huguet. Trivia M.A.N.T.I.S is based off Cephalon Simaris from the Video game "Warframe"